Can't Help Falling In Love
by A-Random-Inuyasha-Fangirl
Summary: Ok I can NOT write, at least in my opinion. Your reviews may tell me differently though. This is basically a songfic in Kagome's POV, she's thinking about the past. I've also learned that I can't write summaries...


Ok, This is my first fanfic. And will probably be my only fanfic, although your reviews  
  
might tell me differently. This is a songfic in Kagome's point of veiw. This fic is a one-shot and will be pretty short. Erm... Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters featured in this story. I'm  
  
just some psycotic writer with no creativity and nothing better to do at the moment.  
  
Song: "Can't Help Falling In Love" by A*Teens  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
(I just can't help falling in love with you)  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Shall I say would it be a sin  
  
(Be a sin)  
  
If I can't help falling in love with you  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I slowly open my brown eyes as they wander around the area. Yawning, I snuggle back into my warm sleeping back. My eyes remain open as I refuse to let sleep take me once more. It is the middle of the night, stars dot the inky sky. A sigh escapes my rosy lips as I once again look around the camp site. Shippou is curled up by my face. I giggle as quietly as possible, not want to disturb the young kitsune. My gaze slowly shifts to Sango and Miroku, who I might add were a little closer than usual. I smile as tiny embers in the dying campfire dance across my face.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
As I am about to close my eyes and drift into a peaceful slumber, I spot something red up in a tree that is just above camp. I lay my head back down, my gaze locked upon Inuyasha's sleeping form. Slowly, I begin to think about how all of this happened. All that has changed between Inuyasha and I. Gently closing my eyes, but still not sleeping, the memories play through my mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Take my hand, take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too, life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
He had looked so peaceful in his eternal rest, sort of like a little boy just asleep. How was I supposed to know that he had been there for fifty years? Back then, Inuyasha had tried to kill me in order to get the jewel that had been in my body, the shikon no tama. That's what started it all. The jewel, which I had stupidly shattered while trying to kill that crow demon, had brought us all this way...  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Wise men say only fools rush in  
  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love, falling in love, With you, with you  
  
Like a river flows  
  
To the sea  
  
So it goes  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
Some things are meant to be  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I sigh and open my eyes again, looking back up to the hanyou. I had gotten a lot closer to him during my search for the sacred jewel shards. Even though sometimes he has been a complete jerk to me. Even though we argue and fight a lot, we've always endded up apologizeing((Can't spell worth crap)) to each other and continuing on with our quest. Smiling, I sink deeper into my sleeping bag, sheilding my cheeks from the cold night air.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Take my hand, take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too, life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
Take my hand, take my hand  
  
Take my whole life too, life too  
  
For I can't help falling in love with you  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
One thought quickly flashes through my head, preventing my sleep. Kikyo. Sometimes I wonder if the whole reason he keeps me around is because I remind him of Kikyo, well, that and the fact that I can detect the jewel shards. I mean, I AM her reincarnation after all. Her reincarnation, her shadow, a former Kikyo. I wonder if he thinks the same... just a version of his former lover. Will he really go to hell with her after the jewel shard have been collected and he has defeated Naraku?  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Like a river flows  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
  
Fallin' in love with you  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
I have no clue what he'll do after all this is over. And what about me? Will I still be able to visit this place or will I be forever banished back to my own time? My eyes gaze at Inuyasha lasts for a few minutes longer before I finally tear away from him and drift back off to sleep. A last though crosses my mind before drifting away.  
  
'I wonder if he'll ever realise that... I love him...'  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
  
That's the way it goes  
  
I can't help falling in love with you  
  
(I can't help falling in love with you)  
  
(I can't help falling in love with you)  
  
Fallin'in love with you  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, what did you think? ...Yes I know I can't write. Please review and tell me what you like/disliked about my fic. Maybe if I get enough reviews I'll consider writing another one.  
  
...maybe 


End file.
